I'm Not Listening
by HollowVoice
Summary: [SasuSaku] 'She classified this as a bond between two people, shared only by those two. He classified it as making love with the woman he cared for the most.'


Hooray for my very first short story, and my very first lemon-filled scene. (It is not very graphic.) I am happy with my work, though, I am not sure you will be. Please, no flames, no hate. If you do not like it, keep the comments to yourself. If you do like it, let me know. I would be happy to hear from people who liked it.

Naruto and all its' characters are owned by: **©Masashi Kishimoto**.

Lyrics are copyrighted and belong to: **©The Used. -Song: I'm Not Listening.**

Please enjoy the small story. It is a oneshot. I might make more, if people like this one.

_

* * *

_

_'Your skin attached this fragile cliche of my broken heart attack. You should swallow your teeth and hang out, stay for a while.'_

She followed him, day in an day out. Never knowing if he would love her the way she had claimed to love him. He had broken her heart once, many years ago. She was a Kunoichi, a ninja of Konohakagure, and, best of all, she was stronger. He was a rebel, a ninja of Konohakagure, he was heir of the Uchiha clan that he hoped to, one day, rebuild.

_'If your heart's still beating it must be the blood. If your lungs are still working it must be the mud. If its still light out than a kick in the ribs, today's worth living.'_

She lived for him. She breathed for him. She exsisted, only for him. The pink-haired beauty watched him mercilessly as he climbed over her naked form. He lived for revenge. He lived for strength. He lived for himself and only himself. The raven-haired male knew she was watching, yet he did not care, in fact it made him more excited.

_'I don't see anything now. So just say what you wanna say. It's kind of funny how I'm not listening anyway.'_

Haruno Sakura, age: 19. Uchiha Sasuke, age: 18.

She was older, yet weakened by his dissappearence. When he left that day, she felt a pang of hatred and sorrow flitter throughout her chest cavity. He was younger and grew stronger when he left. When he left her, he admits he felt guilt stretch through his heart, but never said it outloud.

_'Lights out, I can't stand to hear you scream. While we were making love I was fast asleep, and the night sky better give something up(give something up).'_

One night. This night, she did not feel love. She knew she was merely going to house his child so he can revive his clan.  
As for him, well. He knew this felt right, holding the kunoichi in his arms. He loved her, but those pink tiers never let the words slip out.

_'I don't see anything now so just say what you wanna say. It's kind of funny how I'm not listening anyway.'_

Back arching, hips moving upwards, pink hair sprawled out around her face like a halo. The moans parting from her rose colored lips, showing him she enjoyed this night. Hips bucking forth, body placed firmly between cream-colored thighs that felt like silk. The groans and grunts he was hissing through his teeth showed he liked doing this.

_'Lights out, lights out, lights out, lights out. Lights out! I can't stand to hear you scream.'_

Sweat trickled along the two bodies that were molded together between the bedsheets. Digits tangled into raven colored tresses as her teeth bit down on her lip, holding back a scream. Pearl white teeth nibble on the perk, pink nipple of the female as his body rocked back and forth, speed increasing.

_'While we were making love I was fast asleep.'_

She classified this as a bond between two people, shared only by those two. He classified it as making-love with the woman he cared for the most.

_'If your heart's still beating it must be the blood. If your lungs are still working it must be the mud.'_

As the two continued to get tangled more into this woven web of deceit, the females back arched as she let out a longer moan, his name hanging off the end, signaling her final movement. With inner walls tightening around his manhood, he grunted, a few last thrusts was all he could manage before he buried himself deep within her, releasing, as her name fell off his lips.

_'If its still light out than a kick in the ribs. And today's worth living, it probably is.'_

Panting, shallow breathing, sweat-laced bodies, exctasy coursing through their veins. After he pulled out, his arms coiled around her small waist, hands grasping onto her hips. Lips purred against her ear, before he kissed her neck. Her body curved so her back fit the form of his frontside. Her head tilted back a bit as she sighed in sheer bliss.

_'I don't see anything now, so just say what you wanna say. It's kind of funny how I'm not listening anyway.'_

Jade hues closed as she snuggled closer into the warm embrace, lips murmuring. "I love you, Sasuke-Kun." Onyx orbs stared at her pink hair as a small smile flickered across his lips for a moment, before whispering to her. "I love you to, Sakura-Chan."

_'I'm not listening anyway. I'm not listening anyway. I'm not listening...'_

Words met deaf ears, seeing as she had already passed out, or so he thought. Yet, a few crystal like teardrops skimmed across her rose-tinted cheeks.

_'Listening, I'm not listening. I'm not listening. I'm not listening. I'm not listening.'_

Shaking his head, Sasuke chuckled some, kissing the back of her head as he whispered, "Well, looks like I will just have tell you tommorrow." And her tears of joy went unnoticed, because she had heard him.


End file.
